Strike Witches: Witches and Soldiers
by Mavrick-17
Summary: After a group of Allied soldiers and their German Guards are brought to a mysterious world, they must learn to work together if they are to survive they new threats they face. This is a reboot of an older story Doppelganger Parade. Some characters have been recycled and some while they have the same name have been changed completely.


Witches and Soldiers

Chapter 1: Escape

 **Authors Note: This is a Reboot and a Remake. So as I had said before this is going to be hopefully more accurate and entertaining.**

 **I will be barrowing ideas from the following games/movies/stories/events.**

 **\- Wolfenstien Series (Post 2009)**

 **\- Fury**

 **\- The Lion King/Hamlet**

 **\- Battle of the Bulge and similar historical events**

 **But what do I mean by more accurate?**

 **\- More accurate battle sequences**

 **\- Time appropriate entertainment: Big band, jazz, cartoons, etc.**

 **\- And unfortunately because of new characters and their beliefs, it will include some censored racial terms.**

 **!Now I want to be very clear on this!**

 **I am no way shape or form a racist, these were terms used back in the 1940's were they right, hell no. We are all human beings and deserve respect and love.**

 **Also**

 **I will be cruel to my characters sometimes. I saw a video on YouTube about** _ **Independence Day**_ **and the guy who did it was talking about how a lot of new writers are afraid to be mean to their characters.**

 **So before we begin on this new journey**

 **Translated Terms so I do not have to constantly translate.**

 **German**

 **Oberführer - Colonel**

 **Grenadier - Private**

 **Oberleutnant** **\- 1st** **Lieutenant**

 **Zaubeber - Wizzard**

 **Dunkoff – Idiot/dumbass**

 **Irish & British**

 **Gobshite - Idiot (Irish)**

 **Knackered - Exhausted, tired, also 'broken' (** **British)**

 **Lost the Plot - Someone who's gone mad (** **British)**

 **Chuffed - To be quite pleased or proud about something (** **British)**

 **Chunder - To vomit (** **British)**

 **Russian**

 **Glupyy - Stupid**

 **Tupitsa - Dumbass**

 **Pridurok - Moron**

 _ **Stalag #6 (4 miles behind Axis Held Lines)**_

 _ **Saarbrücken, Germany**_

 _ **1700 hours**_

 _ **December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **1944**_

It was cold out. There was a light fresh snow starting to fall over the Stalag. Out side near hut #13, a group of 101st Airborne troops conversed among themselves. Their plane had gotten lost and was shot down, two days ago, near the now liberated France-German boarder while en-route to re-enforce the frontlines.

When the plane crashed, those that survived where in a daze when a Motorized German Infantry Division found them. Out of the 32 of them that were on that plane, 16 did not survive the crash or the encounter with the Germans. Among those that survived where Major Tom Watson, Captains Ricky O'Brien and Alexander "AJ" Mason, Sergeant Sam O'Brien, Corporal James Jones, and Privates Taylor Buck, Austin Clark, Tommy Brown and Dan Ross. The rest of their comrades had been injured and were in the care of their captors. They had no intention of escaping but should the opportunity arise they would gladly help out.

In another section of the Stalag, a captured tank crew was morning the recent lost of their driver. The tank, an M4A3E8 Sherman, dubbed " _Tennessee Ace_ " by her commander, had been stubborn to stop. Less than 16 hours ago she not only ran over a mine, which should have destroyed her left track, but she was also hit by a Panzerfaust on her right side, and she was riddled by a few MG42 and yet somehow she stood strong and seem unstoppable. But what stopped her in her tracks was when their driver had been hit with a stray bullet ricochet down the periscope and into his face, killing him instantly. But even with their driver gone, the crew fought on. A Panzer III managed to score a hit on the right side of the stopped tank forcing her down a hill. The " _Tennessee Ace_ " slid down the hill and ran through a wall to a war factory. The German commander impressed by the Americans determination asked them to surrender. Out of ammunition and not seeing any other opinions, the American Tank crew surrendered. Before bringing them to a nearby Stalag the Germans declared they would allow the tank crew to bury their deceased comrade, once they could retrieve the tank. The tank was left there as it had fallen onto private property, and even the German commander seemed scared of moving it without authorization, once they found out whose war factory it belonged to.

Also with in this stalag stood a group of mixed men, three Americans and British. They had been captured and brought to this Prison Camp this morning. And while the Nazis didn't suspect them to be anything other than a group of commandos, in realty they were far from it.

"Ok, The Nazis thinks we're just your average Commando Group, what they don't know is that we are an elite group of wizards." Their squad leader said Lieutenant Tyler "Grace" Watson spoke in a low voice.

"Lucky, they didn't separate us on the way in." Spoke a black man, Lieutenant Samuel "Simba" Clarke.

"Right you are lad, god knows what we would have had to go through to save your bloody ass." Lieutenant Sebastian "Sire" Williams said joking.

"Oh piss off you Limy." Simba said mocking Sire's British accent.

"Knock it off the two of you." The fourth member of their group Lieutenant Michael "Mike" Taylor spoke in hushed tone. He pointed to a pair of guards that had taken interest in the group.

"Alright Grace, the Captain left you in charge. What's your plan?"

"Split up. Met back at our hut in an hour. See if you can learn anything about where we are, anything that might be useful."

With that the group split up.

The pair of German guards that had been watching the wizards spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"I heard that we have the traitorous zaubeber, Oberführer Luke Vun-Strikhelm locked up in our cooler." Grenadier Frantz Schnitzer spoke to the other in German, an Oberleutnant named Eric Adler.

"Its true, he has a very strange telepathic wave length in which I could hear him, even though I never spoke to him directly, although my English is not all that good but he keeps going over and over again… why he messed up and why the Daskal families is dead. He keeps on blaming himself. He wishes that US troops would hurry up and rescue the POWs in this camp so he can help turn the tide of the war toward the Allies favor. And then kill him." Eric responded

"I could be mistaken, but isn't Daskal a Jewish family name?" asked Frantz

"It is." Eric replied

"Pity he got caught, we could have asked him for help." Frantz spoke only to be smack on the back of the head by Eric.

"Dunkoff, do you want us to be found out. Keep your mouth shut, or else we might face worse than a firing squad."

Frantz gulped.

"The Russian front." They said simultaneously. The pair quickly hurried off before anyone became suspicious. A figure walked out from behind where the guards had previously been.

 _"So maybe they could help us after all."_ Mike thought.

 _ **Hut 3-A**_

The 101st Airborne Soldiers were in the hut, gathered around a wood burning stove trying to keep warm. The door opened allowing cold air to come in much to the displease of the men trying to keep warm. Mike, wrapped in a winter trench coat and warm cap, entered the building. He looked to see the nine paratroopers huddled around the stove.

"Paratroopers?" he questioned out loud getting the attention of the men.

"How the hell did you end up here?"

Tom got up from seat and approached Mike.

"Shot down on our way to re-enforce the front lines." Austin said.

"Major Tom Waston. 101st Airborne, Charlie Company." Tom said shaking Mikes hand.

"Lieutenant Michael "Mike" Taylor, 1st Mage Rangers, 3rd Squad."

"A wizard?" Taylor spoke in a surprised tone.

"Not so load." Mike hushed the soldier.

"You want me or my team to get caught?"

"How many of you are there?" AJ asked getting up to offer Mike a seat.

"Four including me. Lieutenants Grace, Sire, and Simba."

"No Captain? Though Mage Squads where a team of five lead by a ranking officer?" AJ questioned.

"Capt'n was killed before we arrived here." Mike said in a sad tone.

"Im sorry." AJ replied

"No worries." Mike said.

"Introductions. Im Captain AJ Mason. That's Captains Ricky O'Brien and his brother Sergeant Sam." He nodded to a pair of soldiers Sam who has his brown hair cut to regulations while his brothers brown hair was shave short.

"Over there is Corporal James Jones." AJ pointed at a soldier leaning against a wall. His blonde hair shaved into a short mohawk. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"And these grunts are Privates Taylor Buck, Austin Clark, Tommy Brown and Dan Ross." The soldiers nodded as their names were called.

"Nice to meet you all." Mike said with a smile.

 _ **Inside the Central Office Building**_

Unteroffizier Derrik Schultz, an average built man with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood before his Kommandant. Behind him were two bound Russian female teens and young looking Russian solider with white hair. The Guards behind them had their guns carefully trained on the girls in front.

"This is completely unacceptable Sargent Shultz!" Kommandant Hartmut Schleibaum, a middle-aged man with a balding head and monocle over his right eye, exclaimed at his right hand man.

"I am running a prisoner of war camp. I cannot allow young females in my establishment. I fear for their safety." He continued

"But sir, theses orders came from… him." Derrik said in hushed tone.

"Him?" The Kommandant asked.

"You know…" Derrik said. He indicated with his eyes a paper lying on his commander's desk displaying a picture of one of Germans most celebrated and feared generals.

"Who is it Shultz?" Hartmut asked again.

Derrik right hand connected with his forehead with a loud smack. Derrik leaned down onto his kommandant desk, took a pen from its placeholder and wrote down on a scrap piece of paper.

 _Übernatürlich Abteilung_

Hartmut looked at the paper with a questioning look, then suddenly grabbed the near by newspaper. He franticly looked through the new paper as if trying to find something. When found it, his eyes opened wide. He lowered the newspaper his hands shaking the paper. He looked down at the words and then back to Derrik then back to the words, and then he glanced slowly at the prisoners behind him.

"Mien Gott." Hartmut said silently

"Jawohl herr kommandant." Derrik agreed solemnly

Hartmut got up from his chair and walked over to the girls. While one looked away in fear the other looked at him as if trying to kill him with a look. After a few moments of looking at the girls, He looked down and sighed.

"I am so sorry." He spoke to the girls in their native Russian tongue.

"Asshole." The girl with the evil look replied.

Hartmut walked back to his desk, he sat down and started writing.

"Shultz." He said softly

"Jawohl herr commandant?" Derrik asked

Hartmut motioned Derrik to come in closer so only he could hear. When Derrik was close enough he whispered into Derriks ear.

"Make sure they are well cared for. Give them everything and anything they want."

"Jawohl herr kommandant." Derrik replied.

"Put them in my quarters for now. Have the guards make out one of the guest rooms to be their holding cell." Hartmut continued quietly. Hartmut finished his writing and handed the orders to Derrik, who quietly read them.

"Jawohl herr kommandant." Derrik replied and proceeded to exit the room with the new prisoners in tow.

Hartmut looked at the paper with the words Derrik had wrote down. He crumpled it and the newspaper up and threw it into his trashcan. He then proceeded to light a cigar and held it over the trashcan, purposely trying to catch its contents on fire.

"May God watch over you." He said as he looked out his window watching the girls enter his quarters.

To say Staff Sergeant Jim Keller was pissed was an understatement. He not only in the course of a day had gotten lost from his armored division, but had been forced from his disabled tank, lost his driver and good friend, and been captured, it infuriated him. He lit a cigarette and began to puff on it. No-one would know he had red hair because he kept it so short and was always wearing a cap or helmet or both. His hazel eyes lost the gleam they once had.

"Jimmy?" his train of thought was broken by his gunner, Corporal Jack McMillan. He was a young man with short blonde/brownish hair, also the newbie to the tank crew.

"What Curveball?" he asked exhaling from his cigarette.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Curveball replied.

"Ya, comm'on Sarg." A Strong deep southern voice said. Jimmy and Curveball looked to source of the voice, belonging to PFC Louis Bernard. With his black hair and thick mustache and tan skin, one could easily mistake him for a Latino, but he was born and raised in the swamps of Louisiana.

"Not now Lou." Jimmy started half-heartedly

"Sir, with all due respect, Pull yourself together." The final living member of his tank said in a firm voice, PFC James O'Brian, a young man with short red hair and glass.

"No one could have know what was going to happen to Stormcrow. Its not your fault. He knew the risks when he signed up for the Army." He continued.

"Damn it Irish! Don't you think I knew that!" Jimmy shouted.

"You don't need to yell at me sir. That storm came outta no where and we all bare the blame for what happened."

"Shut it!" Jimmy growled.

"Sir, it is not your fault."

"F*** you Irish."

Irish's right fist connected with Jimmys face frocing him down to the ground. Jimmy felt warmth coming from his noise. He put his hand to his nose and looked down to see blood. He looked up at Irish who was handing his glasses to Lou.

"Sir I didn't want to do this, but If I need to beat some sence into you I will."

"You don't want to do that Irish." Jimmy said standing up.

Insults and fists started flying.

 _ **Inside the Guard Barracks**_

Grenadier Albert Hochstetter shivered as he huddled next to the stove. He hated his new posted. He had recently be transferred to this Stalag after rumors and accusations of him being sympatric to the Allies. Of course these rumors where true, but he had been cleared of the charges. However, no one wanted him at his old post so he was transferred to POW Guard Duties.

He heard the door open and close, He turned to see one of the most cheerful and friendly guards on this post, Obergefreiter Hans Brandt.

"Tis the season to be jolly." Hans spoke in a obnocoulsy cheerful voice.

"How can you be this happy in weather this terrible?" Albert asked

"Life is good, we are fair from the frontlines, and we have it much better than those there." Hans pointed out.

Albert grubmeld, something about this guy was off. He couldn't tell what it was though. He just seemed too nice. He shoved it off.

The door opened again and Eric, Derrik and Frantz entered the room. Derrik did a quick glance around the room. He looked at Albert and then to Hans. Albert gave a shrug. Derrik sighed and made a motion for the rest of the guards to gather around.

"Gentleman, tonight we put Plan A into Action."

"Plan A?" Hans questioned.

Derrik sighed, nodded to Eric who whipped out his luger, cocked it and pointed it at Hans.

"Long Live the Rebellion." Eric said in English

Hans gulped and nodded.

"Long live der Rebellion." Hans spoke.

"Tonight, we take out the rest of the guards and liberate this camp. With any luck we will be able to make contact with the Allies, about five miles away from here. Everyone remember their roles?" Derrik asked.

"Albert and I will get two trucks ready for transporting the Allies back to their lines." Frantz said looking toward Albert who nodded.

"I will be taking care of the rest of the guards and make sure they do no interfere with our escape." Eric said with a disturbingly large grin on his face. Hans shivered.

"That leaves Hans and Me to force Kommandant Hartmut to surrender his command to me and we drive him to Allied Lines."

"What about those Two Girls and that solider that were brought in that Übernatürlich Gespenst brought in?" Albert asked

"And Colonel VanStrikehelm?" Frantz added.

"Scheiße!" Derrik cursed.

Derrik paced back and forth a few moments.

"What's the Russian word for Resistance?"

"Soprtotivleniye." Hans said gaining everyone's attention.

"Eric." Derrik said.

"Yes sir?"

"Your new primary task is to free the Russian prisoners and the colonel, let them know your there to help them, give them the word if need be, but silence any guards who stand in your way."

"Yes sir." Eric grinned.

"Hans, your still a fresh face, go see if you can gather any food supplies we can offer to any allied troops we may find."

Hans just nodded.

"Ok, you have your tasks, carry them out with care my friends." Derrik said.

The group of traitorous guards dispensed and exited their hut to start putting their plan into action.

"And if all else fails, Plan B." Derrik said as the group exited the hut.

"Plan B? What's Plan B?" Hans asked

"Improvise." Derrik said with a smile as he nudged Hans way to complete his task.

"You hear that?" Eric asked Derrik hearing loud vulgar English words

"I see it." Derrik said pointing toward two soldiers fighting. The two guards ran toward the commotion. When they arrived Eric's eyes nearly popped outta his head. Two US soldiers were brawling, rolling around in the snow and dirty, throwing punches and insults at each other.

"All right break it up! Break it up." Derrik shouted. He took out his luger and fired two shots into the air.

The two brawlers stopped their fighting and looked to the source of the gunshot. They saw an angry looking German Sargent and a squad of Guards armed with MP40s pointed at them, surrounding them.

"There is to be no fighting in this camp. Do I make my self clear!"

"Crystal." Irish replied backing away from Jimmy.

"Clear." Jimmy replied in German.

Derrik glared at the American Tanker.

"Knock it off." He growled.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Achtung! Everyone form in the parade grounds. We have an inspection to proceed with." Derrik shouted.

 _ **5 Minuets later**_

Everyone had gathered in the parade ground. The sun was starting to set and Hartmut knew he need to make his monthly announcement and while most had been here for sometime, he had some new arrivals to address.

"Prisoners of the Third Reich. You have all been captured and will remain in this Stalag for the rest of the war. Regardless of who wins this war, My hope is that we can each and everyone one of us, come out of this war alive." He spoke with pride, some of the prisoners snickered.

"Now, I have three simple rules for you all to follow. Rule Number One: Do not try to escape, you will be caught and you will be shot. Rule Number Two: Do not antagonize my guards, some have short fuses and may very well shoot you if you are aggravating enough. Rule Number Three and this is the most important: No fighting amongst yourselves."

Jimmy glared at Irish.

"Now you will be provided with warm food, you will receive your mail and when necessary, medical attention."

"Now does any one have any questions?" Hartmut asked.

A load drone was heard overhead, and was growing loader.

"What's that sound?" Hartmut heard someone ask.

"AIR RAID!" A soldier shouted. Everyone ether scrambled for cover or hit the dirt as the sound of bombs falling filled the air. Tom took this opportunity to hit the nearby guard, knocking him to the ground. Tom grabbed the guards MP40. He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see Eric, Derrick and three other guards standing in front of him. Tom was about to fire when Eric shot first but surpassingly Tom was not hit at all. He spun around to see a pair of guards fall to the ground blood coming from fresh wounds in the bodies.

"Defecting?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Yes." Eric replied, holding out his hand to help Tom up.

"Quickly gather your men and met us by the depot." Derrik said in English.

Tom nodded.

He found his men near a hut crouched to the ground.

"Lets go you grunts. We are outta here." Tom said forcing Taylor to his feet. The rest of the group soon followed.

"Head to the truck depot." Tom commanded.

"Sir, those aren't American planes." Sam said.

Tom looked at the Captain in surprise.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Sir, I've been around planes for a number of years. I can tell you right know, those ain't ours. The pitch is to low. Those planes are German."

"Why would the Germans bomb their own POW camp?" Austin asked.

"No clue, just double it time to trucks." AJ said.

The group arrived at the truck depot to find a single truck ready and waiting for them. The tailgate was down. Eric and Frantz were standing near at the back of the truck.

"Into the truck." Eric ordered the Paratroopers. James looked questionably at the guards, Sam jumped into the back and helped up his comrades.

As the Paratroopers settled into the back of the truck they noticed they were not alone. In fact there was two Russian girls, a russain solider and high ranking looking German officer sitting in the back, Mike also said in the back with what looked like two members of his unit. They also saw part of a tank crew sitting in the back with MP-40s resting in their laps.

"Mike, nice to see you again." Tyler said.

"Skip the pleasantries for now, lets get this thing going. We don't wanna be caught." AJ stated as he closed the tailgate and hopped over it and into the bed.

"Can your guy drive?" Eric asked Mike as he got in.

"Like a wild man. But he's the best driver this side of the world." Mike grinned to Eric.

"Lets go!" Derrik shouted forward to the driver, tapping on the cab

Grace, who had been sitting in the drivers seat, put the truck into drive and it took off down the road.

The truck rumbled down the road.

"WAIT FOR ME!" A voice shouted.

"TOMMY! We Forgot Tommy!" Dan yelled as he moved toward the back of the truck. The group looked back to see a young American running toward the truck.

The group started cheering the man on. Dan undid the tailgate. He and Sire laid down and reached out, Tommys hand almost in reach of theirs.

"Alittle further." Dan said

"We almost got you mate!" Sire said.

Tommy but in a little more effort and closed the distance, Dan and Sire got his hand and arm.

"We got you."

 _BANG!_

A sharp crack of a rifle was heard and Tommys grip on Dans hand loosened.

Dan watched in horror as Tommy's eyes closed, as he grunted in pain and lurched forward.

"NO!" Dan yelled as Tommys hand slipped from his grip. He saw in horror as his friend dropped to the ground rolling forward and finally stopping, dead on the road.

Suddenly another gunshot was heard followed by what sounded like the bursting of a tire. The truck began to skid and slid around.

"Hang on back there." Grace shouted as he lost control of the truck. Grace struggled to regain control of the vehicle but it was hopeless as the truck swerved down a slop and into a very familiar factory. The truck collided with the wall of the factory just as far from above a bomb from a Heinkel He 177 was released from its cage and fell toward the factory.

The truck continued through the wall of the factory and toward some strange looking gate. The bomb fell through the roof the building and hit the ground between a generator and battery containing some strange energy, the small explosion sent a stray power surge of electricity from the battery to the gate.

The gate activated, creating a portal and the truck skid through it and into a new dimension. Just then three more bombs fell through the roof, one made contact with the gate, detonating the bomb and severely damaging the gate, while the second stuck the battery, causing a massive power surge and a blinding white light, sucking in a near by Sherman "Easy Eight". The Third bomb hit the ground with a dull thud, as luckily this one had been manufactured improperly.

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches" Base**_ _ **(Frontlines Allied Airbase)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Folkestone, Britannia**_ _ **  
1000 Hours  
December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1944**_

The 501st Strike Witches were taking it easy. It was an off day for the witches and the day was moving at a snails pace. Some of the Strike Witches where in the hanger doing various tasks and relaxing.

Mio sighed in as she stretched.

"It feels good to relax after a hard days work."

Minna looked up from her paper and tea.

"We haven't done anything today."

"That's true we didn't but we did have the major offensive strike against the Neuroi the other day.

"True. I'm glad to see you taking it easy today Mio." Minna said.

Mio chuckled as Minna giggled along.

Shirley was tinkering with her striker. She knew if she made a few more adjustments. She could probably break the Sound Barrier. Francesca half watched in boredom and interest as she dozed off.

Yoshika, the newest member of the strike witches was sitting with Lynn, Eila and Erica. The group was looking at Tarot cards.

"Im board" Francesca whined.

"You usually are when we're not in combat." Shirley said.

"I know, I just wish something exciting would happen."

Eila, who had just flipped over the card of …., Looked in shock. The cards had some how predicted some one was going say they wanted excitement and something big was coming.

"Be careful for what you wish for." Eila sighed.

Francesca looked up at the Fortuneteller.

"Eh?" She questioned.

Elias familiar suddenly appeared and her right ear twitched. A sign something big was about to happen. Everyone looked at Eila.

"What is it Eila?" Minna asked

Suddenly before she could reply, a blue portal appeared right in front of the hanger entrance and Karlsland truck came plowing through it. The Truck seemed to have a flat tire and was throwing people from its back.

The witches looked in shock. The vehicle lurched and rolled onto its side.

"What's Going on?" Mio questioned. Minna shrugged and stammered

"I don't know."

The truck then came to screeching halt as the bodies seemed to continue to come out of the truck.

As the soldiers started to come too they realized they were surrounded. Austin went for to grab his gun. Gertrud, however mistook this as a hostile act and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

James looked up and saw Austin being pinned down by a Female German Officer by her looks. He raised his gun, cocking it and pointing it at the girl who had pinned down.

"Put down your gun!" Shirley shouted pointing her gun at James.

"You tell your krout friend to let go of my buddy, you traitorous bitch!" James responded pointing his gun toward Shirley and keeping his eyes locked on the German pig-tailed girl holding down Austin. The room started to over lap with voices in various languages and the situation was quickly starting to resemble a burning fuel tank, ready to explode violently.

"DAS IST GENUG!" A powerful voice commanded. Everyone stopped.

"Jeder beruhigen den Teufel unten!" Everyone in the room looked to the source of the voice. In the center with he hands out in stopping manner was the Colonel. Boy did he look pissed.

"Wow, the colonel spoke." Taylor said only to be glared at by the colonel, which not only shut him up but also sent a chill down his spine.

"Dies ist kuhscheiße! Wir werden nicht irgend etwas erreicht zu werden, wenn wir jetzt nicht beruhigen!" He continued.

"Can you speak any English you Nazi f***? I ain't gonna be talkin' in German!" James asked the German officer harshly.

Now it was James turn to be on the receiving end of the Colonels wrath.

Colonel Luke VanStrikhelm glared at the American Solider, who was suprisingly standing his ground, but shortly afterwards began to show signs of backing down.

"I do know english, you hot-blooded American idiot! And I can probably speak it much better than you!" He groweled at James making him want to hide from the terror he was beginning to feel.

"Now as I had said before. We are not going to get anywhere nor get anything done, we all don't all calm down, right this minuet."

He turned to face Minna, who dispite fearing the impossing officer in front of her still radedated an authoritative aura.

"Guten tag fräulein. Sie scheinen der verantwortlich zu sein, können Sie bitte, informieren Sie Ihren Hexen zu stehen , und ich kann meine unten haben stehen."

"Jawohl Oberführer." Looking wide eyed at the man as he shook her hand.

"You heard the Colonel. Gertrud, everyone back off." Minna spoke in a fluent non-accented english voice, which surprised many of the 101st members.

"All right you grunts, You heard the colonel. Back off and stand down." Tom said.

"Sir you can't be seri-" James started.

"NOW PRIVATE!" Tom yelled at James, who instanly backed off and lowered his gun.

Tom approached the Colonel and shook his hand, while Ricky followed behind.

"Thank you for the help there Colonel." Tom said

"No worries Major." Luke replied

Minna and Mio appoarched the men. Minna still showing signs of caution, whilst Mio had a smile on her face, She could tell that his was going to be start of a new adventure for the 501st. Little did she or anyone else know about the dangers lurking around the bend.

 **Sorry this took so long, School started to control my time again. But School is done for the time being and I am tring to get back in the saddle of writing again.**


End file.
